Star Wars: Redaction
by CalaisKenobi
Summary: The Force steps in to right a wrong, Obi Wan is taught the most important lesson, Anakin finds a chance for redemption and the story you thought you knew takes a right turn at Geonosis and travels off to the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars Universe or Characters.

Title: Star Wars: REDACTION  
Era: A mix of Pre-Saga and Saga, but mostly Saga  
Rating: Nothing above the Star Wars Universe as it stands  
Genre: Action, Angst, Time-Travel  
Summary: The Force steps in to right a wrong, Obi-Wan is taught the most important lesson, Anakin finds a chance for redemption and the story you thought you knew takes a right turn at Geonosis and travels off to the unknown.  
Author's Note: It's very strange to be back in this fandom after so long. It's great to be back though! 

* * *

The people of Trella IV were well known for their hospitality, which was as warm as the sunny clime. Artisans and musicians, mostly, the Trellans had an open culture where few topics were taboo and nearly any being could find a niche. Therefore, it was somewhat of a surprise when the Jedi Council had accepted their request for help and sent Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice to the beautiful planet.

"Master, not to complain or anything," Obi-Wan began, quick to preface his comments with the statement lest his Master think he wanted to return to Hoth, "but why exactly are we here?"

Hoisting his travel pack over his shoulder, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn led his apprentice down the ramp of the small interstellar transporter. "The Council did not see fit to share that detail with me, my Apprentice," Qui-Gon stated as he took a deep breath of the warm, slightly moist air. "However, they did provide the name of our contact, so I am sure we shall soon find out. Dr. Sar Je'hall is known throughout the galaxy as one of the most powerful Force researchers."

Nodding his head, Obi-Wan couldn't help but look around at the unusual buildings as he followed his Master into the small space-port city. The original settlers of Trellan IV had been a diverse group of beings with one common goal. All had come from planets ravaged by the encroachment of technology and construction, and had chosen to settle a previously uninhabited planet in such a manner that their presence would not detract from the natural beauty. To achieve this goal, all construction on the planet was strictly controlled and managed so as to make certain that no damage was done to the overall beauty of the planet.

Even the storage buildings surrounding the landing strip were designed to be aesthetically pleasing- the fuel dispensers were landscaped and arranged in such a way as to appear as a part of the natural background, rather than standing out as something foreign to the land. Obi-Wan, although not as deeply entrenched in the Living Force as his Master, could feel the strong currents of it running throughout the city.

"It's a beautiful planet, Master," Obi-Wan couldn't help but comment as they passed a small rounded building that was covered in Jarnina flowers.

"The Trellans have worked hard to keep it that way," Qui-Gon commented, as he continued to scan the buildings for the small plaques that identified them. Finally reading one which stated "Administration," he led his apprentice up the graveled walkway. "Many other planets have had similar goals to the Trellans, but have found that technology and nature do not always coexist peacefully. The demands that manufacturing and even extensive trade have on the environment prevents many societies from reaching this goal."

"How do the Trellans manage?" Obi-Wan questioned as he and his Master walked up to what appeared to be an information desk and awaited the attendant.

"Through 'perseverance, persistence and perspiration' my grandmother always used to say." Smiling brightly a young woman approached the two Jedi from where she had been standing near a filing system on the wall. "Welcome to Trellan," she greeted the two Jedi.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon answered for both as he and his apprentice offered bows to the woman. "Perhaps you can direct us to where we might find Doctor Sar Je'hall," Qui-Gon questioned as the young woman took the seat behind the information desk.

Taking a moment to input information into the computer system in front of her, the woman answered "Dr. Je'hall can be found in Sector B. If you continue further down this hall," the woman stated, gesturing to an open doorway to the right of both Jedi, "you'll find her office on the third floor."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon stated again offering a small bow before he and Obi-Wan passed through the doorway into the hallway. After walking a short distance they found the stairwell and continued up to the third floor. Dr. Je'hall's office was easy to find, as it took up the entire floor.

Upon exiting the stairway, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found themselves in an airy, open area with glass walls partitioning off two separate areas. The first area was arranged in a typical office layout, with a large desk surrounded by book cases, filing cabinets and a table covered in parchment. The other area appeared to be a meditation room, with only a few mats on the floor and a low table with two candles on it. Sitting comfortably on one of the mats was an elderly woman. She wore a light blue robe that appeared to almost float around her and her white hair was pulled up in a loose bun on top of her head. The blue of the robe seemed as if it would clash with her green skin tone, but overall the image she presented was one of comfort and harmony.

As the two Jedi entered the outer office, Dr. Je'hall's eyes opened and she turned so that she faced the two of them. "Please, join me," she said in a voice that seemed almost too deep for such a small woman.

Following his Master's lead, Obi-Wan sat lotus-style on one of the meditation mats facing Dr. Je'hall. Taking several deep breaths, Obi-Wan dropped into a light meditation, one which allowed him to still monitor everything that happened around him. He was uncertain as to what exactly he was supposed to be doing, even if he had been meditating as a Jedi for nearly sixteen years, and so he kept a close "eye" on his Master to determine what was expected of him. After a few moments had passed, Master Jinn released a deep breath and opened his eyes. Obi-Wan copied his actions.

"Dr. Je'hall, I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We have been sent to assist you," the Jedi Master stated as he turned slightly to face the woman.

"Thank you, Master Jinn," Dr. Je'hall answered, "but it is actually your apprentice that we need assistance from."

A rapid eye blink the only evidence of his shock, Qui-Gon nodded. "I am uncertain what exactly you require from us, but my apprentice and I are more than willing to assist in any way necessary."

"Excellent," Dr. Je'hall stated as she climbed easily to her feet. Motioning for the two Jedi to remain in place, she went around the glass partition into her office. After opening a drawer or two of the desk, she returned holding a small metal disk in her right hand. "Our planet has long been known for its convergence of nature's energy," she said as she resumed her seat on the floor, "I believe you know it as the Living Force."

"Yes, we could feel it as we exited our ship," Qui-Gon acknowledged.

"What isn't known," Dr. Je'hall continued, "is that our planet has also lately become a focal point for another type of energy."

Closing his eyes, Qui-Gon reached out with the Force. Although he could feel a slight tingle of "other" energy, the Living Force nearly overwhelmed his senses. Copying his Master, Obi-Wan also attempted to reach out. After a brief moment, he was nearly flooded with the power of the Unifying Force.

"I can feel it Master" Obi-Wan answered, after he opened his eyes to find his Master looking at him questioningly. "The Unifying Force is also very strong here… almost as if it is trying to… say something." Hesitating on his explanation, the apprentice tried as best he could to put his impressions into words.

"That's what we have felt too," Dr. Je'hall interrupted. "At first it was merely a trickle, but lately some of our Force adepts have stated it seems to be more of a 'shout' than anything else."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed still caught up in the flood tide of the Force, "it's definitely as if it's trying to pass on a message."

"We have been working for weeks to try to ascertain what it is trying to tell us, but it wasn't until a few days ago that one of our adepts was given a vision. While we are still not certain of the entire message, it was clear that we were to pass this," Dr. Je'hall said, holding up the silver disk, "onto the Jedi apprentice who was sent to our planet."

"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked as both he and Obi-Wan leaned forward to get a better look at the small, flat disk in her hand.

"It's a Marla disk. It came to our planet with one of the original settlers from that region," she declared. "It has remained in the artifacts section of our library for nearly two hundred years."

"A Marla disk," Qui-Gon murmured as if trying to recall where he had heard the word before. After a brief pause, he continued. "A disk used to store a specific memory engram, or perhaps to serve as some sort of communication device, the exact usage of such was never entirely discovered. The Marlan society was hunted to extinction following one of the last great wars with the Sith."

"We were never able to discover what exactly the purpose of the disk was," she agreed. "Our best researchers guessed that it might hold some sort of data, but were unable to access it. Honestly, it was basically gathering dust in the library until the visions began."

"Visions?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes," Dr. Je'hall nodded, as she again stood up. "The Force adept who received the first vision continued to receive them, with more and more… insistence… until we finally reached out to the Jedi council."

"Well, then," Qui-Gon stated as he rose to his feet, "it appears that my Apprentice and I have our work cut out for us. Obi-Wan and I will take the disk and attempt to ascertain what knowledge is available on it." As he reached out for the disk, Dr. Je'hall shook her head.

"It was clear from the visions that only the Jedi Apprentice should touch the disk."

Nodding and taking a step back, Qui-Gon motioned to his Apprentice. Rising to his feet as well, Obi-Wan bowed respectfully before reaching out for the small disk.

"Thank you," Dr. Je'hall said with a smile. "The Force was becoming very adamant." Placing the disk in the Jedi Apprentice's hand, she hesitated for a moment, closing her own hand over Obi-Wan's. "Good luck, Jedi Kenobi," she whispered softly as she quickly released his hand and the disk.

Taking a step back from the Doctor, Obi-Wan turned to his Master. Before he could complete his turn, a wave of vertigo washed over him, causing him to stumble. A second wave hit just after the first and Obi-Wan found himself completely disoriented as he was buffeted by waves of the Force. Bright lights began to swirl in front of him until Obi-Wan could no longer see his Master, Dr. Je'hall or even the room they had been standing in. Finally, he had to close his eyes as the vertigo worsened. Just before he felt consciousness leave him, the Jedi Apprentice heard his Master call out his name in an anguished voice.

* * *

Even before he opened his eyes, Obi-Wan knew that he was no longer in the same place. Instead of the light smell of sandalwood from the candle on the meditation table in Dr. Je'hall's office, he could smell the acrid stench of blaster fire. His ears were also assaulted with the sounds of battle, and he almost thought he could hear the sounds of several lightsabers. Opening eyes that felt as if they were encrusted with sleep, Obi-Wan found himself laying in the center of a sandy lot surrounded by stadium seating. Directly in front of him, he could see the backs of what looked like several Jedi dressed in standard battle gear. The group appeared to be a mix of Masters and Padawans, but all had their sabers drawn and raised against the blaster fire coming from an approaching swarm of droids. Even as he watched, one of the Masters took a hit and fell, leaving an opening in the circle.

Stumbling to his feet, Obi-Wan quickly drew his own saber and hurried to fill the open slot. Although he didn't understand where he was, or why he was there, he could see his help was needed. As he ignited his azure blade, he quickly tucked the metal disk he still held into one of the pouches on his belt. Taking the place of the fallen Master, he began to reflect as many of the blaster bolts back toward the droids as he could. Behind him, he heard another Jedi cry out and felt the slight shudder as a body hit the sand. Although he couldn't take the time to look, he felt as the Jedi entered into the Force.

/What is going on here?!/ He wondered, as he fought to continue returning the bolts. He couldn't even dodge, lest one of the bolts hit one of the Jedi standing behind him in the circle. /The Jedi are not soldiers, why does it feel like we're fighting a battle?/

Suddenly the droids in front of him went into a stand-down position and stopped firing. The silence was nearly startling. Before Obi-Wan could even risk glancing around to see if he could find his Master, a voice rang out. "Master Windu, you have fought gallantly."

Looking up, Obi-Wan could see an elderly man in a black cloak standing on a balcony. Although he looked somewhat familiar, Obi-Wan couldn't place where he might have seen him before. Instead, the apprentice took advantage of the pause in hostile fire to see if he could find Master Jinn. Although there appeared to be several familiar Jedi, Master Windu among them, Obi-Wan did not see his Master anywhere. /Perhaps he's elsewhere?/

The sound of the droid army snapping back into a ready position brought Obi-Wan back from his thoughts and he again raised his saber to prepare for battle. Although he hadn't quite understood the entire conversation between Master Windu and the other man, it appeared that this might be his last stand. /If I'm going to die here, I wish I could at least remember where 'here' is or how I got here!/

Before the battle could recommence, however, a young woman in the circle cried out and he looked up to see what appeared to be several of some kind of a battle ship preparing to land. Almost as if this was a sign, the battle began again and he was quickly caught up in defending against blaster bolts once more. This time, however, he had to defend on all sides, as the circle he'd joined had broken up as the Jedi scattered, trying to reach the landing ships.

Running toward one of the ships himself, Obi-Wan nearly tripped over the headless body of some kind of armored being. His stumble saved his life, however, as the blaster bolt that would have taken off his head, instead merely winged him. The shock was enough, though, that his vision began to waver. As he felt darkness overcoming him yet again, he saw one of the Jedi turn back for him. Just as the darkness swelled to fill his vision, he thought he heard Master Windu's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled as his Apprentice disappeared in a sparkle of lights. He'd tried to reach out to his Padawan, both mentally and physically, when the incident had begun, but it had been like trying to grab a handful of air- it was as if Obi-Wan was no longer present in the room even before he completely disappeared.

"Master Jinn!" Dr. Je'hall called, trying to gain the distraught Jedi's attention. Once she felt the focus of those piercing blue eyes on her, the Force researcher continued. "Your Apprentice has been sent on the mission your Force requested him for. Your Council did not forward you the message we sent?"

"No, obviously not," Qui-Gon stated as he quickly used the Force to try to calm his beating heart and racing thoughts. "Perhaps you would be so good as to fill me in."

Nodding to the mats once more, Dr. Je'hall reclaimed her seat and waited for Qui-Gon to again settle before she spoke. "The visions received showed a somewhat confusing array of images. At first, we were not certain what we were being shown. It was only as time passed and the visions continued that it became clear what we were being asked. I contacted the Jedi Council, and spoke to a Master Yoda, sharing everything we had learned with him. That was the last I heard until you and your Apprentice appeared this morning."

"You are the one who received the visions?" the Jedi asked, as it became clear that Dr. Je'hall had more than a passing familiarity with what the Force had intended.

"Yes," she nodded. "Although I have never before shown any sign of affinity with anything but the Living Force, I began to receive visions a few cycles ago. At first they were nothing more than scenes of a desert planet- hot, arid and sandy. As time passed, I also began to see visions of battles and bloodshed." Pausing to regain her composure as the visions flashed once more before her eyes, Dr. Je'hall took a deep breath. "While I cannot begin to explain everything that I saw, it became clear that one figure was present in every scene I witnessed. At first, I saw him as an old man, tired and filled with sorrow. Then the visions showed me him as a warrior, fighting in battles across the stars. But the most important images came only recently—the images of a young Jedi Apprentice – your Apprentice."

"But this doesn't explain where Obi-Wan has gone, or what has happened," Qui-Gon declared. "I understand that you believe you received visions that included him, but what have you done with him?"

"I cannot answer that question," Dr. Je'hall began, raising a hand to stop the Jedi Master before he could interrupt, "I cannot answer because I do not know. All I was given to understand from the visions was that he would come here, and that I would give him the Marla disk. Beyond that, I only know that he has an important role to play if there is to be any hope for the future."

* * *

"…adawan."

Opening his eyes slowly, lest he find himself in yet another new place, Obi-Wan found it took a few moments for his eyes to focus and for the muffler over his hearing to dissipate. /Another concussion/ he surmised. With the life he and his Master led, he was all too familiar with the side effects.

"Padawan, can you hear me?"

Focusing on the source of the voice, Obi-Wan found himself looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Master Mace Windu. "Master Windu," Obi-Wan acknowledged, although his voice sounded somewhat strangled.

"Padawan, it is imperative that you get back on your feet," Master Windu stated, putting action to his words as he pulled Obi-Wan to his feet, "we are still in the middle of a battle and there is no where safe to leave you."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered thickly as his head swum from the sudden change in position. Using one of the cargo straps hanging from the ceiling for balance, he closed his eyes and attempted to use a wave of the Force to heal as much of his concussion as he could. Although he was not nearly as good at healing as his Master, necessity had made Obi-Wan a much better self-healer than most Jedi.

After only a few moments, Obi-Wan felt well enough to cease his efforts. Seeing that Obi-Wan was once again with him, Master Windu spoke. "Where is your Master, Padawan?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan answered honestly. It was true, he not only didn't know where his Master was, he also wasn't certain where he was.

Nodding as if he had expected such an answer, Mace sighed. "Remain with this ship then. Although no where is safe, this is probably the best location." With that, Mace and several other Jedi jumped off of the cargo platform as the ship lowered itself to the sand below.

Looking around, Obi-Wan realized that Master Yoda was still on the ship. Using the cargo straps, he began to make his way forward in the ship toward the small green Master. Before he had reached him, however, Master Yoda also exited the ship onto a platform that protruded from what appeared to be the command center. Once the venerable Jedi Master was safely on the platform, the ship took to the air again.

/Great, just great/ Obi-Wan sighed as he realized he was alone on a ship with only a few other beings in armor.

"Where do you want us, sir Jedi?" One of the armored men asked, causing Obi-Wan to look up, startled.

"Umm," he hedged as he reached out to the Force trying to ascertain its recommendation. As he did, he felt a faint tingle that almost felt like a bond of some sort. /Master!/ Looking in the direction the feeling was coming from, he noticed another ship. "Follow that ship," he commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship Obi-Wan was following halted alongside a platform long enough for two figures to jump off. Although the Padawan was too far away to identify either of the figures, the strange sense of a bond followed them. "Drop me off there," Obi-Wan commanded pointing out the platform to the armored figure beside him. Nodding his head, the figure utilized the radio built into his suit to pass the orders to the pilot of the ship.

The platform opened up into a cavernous space where the sounds of a lightsaber battle echoed all around. Drawing his own saber from where he had secured it to his belt, Obi-Wan crept cautiously forward. As he neared where he could begin to see the flashes of light from the sabers meeting, Obi-Wan felt the bond grow stronger. However, he also began to realize that it was not the bond that he shared with his Master.

Advancing further, Obi-Wan was surprised to see what looked like a Jedi Padawan utilizing two sabers to engage a highly skilled opponent. A Jedi Knight lay on the ground beside the two combatants, nursing a serious burn on his leg. Igniting his own saber, Obi-Wan rushed toward the downed Knight, planning on standing guard and attempting to render aide if possible.

As he closed the distance between them, however, the unfamiliar bond became so strong that a buzzing sound echoed in Obi-Wan's ears. Apparently, the other two Jedi felt the same sensation, as the Knight raised a bloodied hand to his head, and the Padawan faltered in one of his blocks. The black robed opponent, seeing an opportunity, swept out with a powerful wave of the Force, sending the Padawan tumbling into a wall where he appeared to lose consciousness.

"Join me," the dark opponent stated as he turned to face the downed Knight, seeming to be hardly out of breath for the exertions he had just taken part in.

"Never," the Knight answered, feebly reaching out to the Force in an attempt to call his lightsaber back to him from the downed apprentice.

Recognizing the attempt immediately, the other blocked the lightsaber from reaching the Knight's outstretched hand by simply batting it away with his own use of the Force. Still unnoticed by the dark figure, Obi-Wan tried to gain the Knight's attention. When it appeared that the other Jedi had at last noticed him, Obi-Wan pantomimed throwing his own saber. The Knight nodded slightly, barely moving his chin.

"If you won't join me, you must die," the dark opponent swore, raising his own saber up into a striking position.

Enhancing his throw with the Force, Obi-Wan quickly tossed his own saber across the cavern toward the prone Knight. Although he hated to give up his only weapon, the apprentice could see that the Knight would clearly die if he didn't offer it. The saber hilt sailed quickly through the air, end over end, before landing perfectly balanced in the Jedi Knight's hand. Igniting it and raising it swiftly, the Jedi was able to block the downward stroke of his opponent just before it would have been too late.

"Attack the defenseless you should not, Count Dooku," came an unexpected voice from behind and to the left of Obi-Wan, "Expected better of you, I did, even after all this time. Powerful you have become, the dark side I sense in you."

"Master Yoda," Count Dooku hissed, turning and stepping away from the downed Knight to face the oncoming threat. "I am now more powerful than any Jedi," Dooku claimed as he took a step toward the diminutive Master, "more powerful than even you."

Blocking the first of Dooku's strikes easily, Yoda proved that his status as the most powerful of the Jedi Order was not earned in vain. "Much to learn, you still have," Master Yoda answered as the battle began in earnest.

While keeping a close eye on the combat between Master Yoda and his opponent, Obi-Wan began to move closer to the still-unconscious Padawan. The Jedi Knight also appeared to be dragging himself slowly across the cavern floor toward the apprentice.

As he got nearer the two, the buzzing sound in his head grew stronger and stronger until it sounded like a swarm of bees were echoing in the space between his ears. The two other Jedi were clearly having the same problem, as even the unconscious apprentice was beginning to show signs of feeling the pain.

"Wa---wait," the Jedi Knight stuttered through the pain. "Sss-tay over there, and keep w-watch."

Nodding his head in understanding, and not even trying to speak through the pain, Obi-Wan backed carefully away from the other two, each step reducing the buzzing until it was back to a manageable level. Still cautiously watching the battle between Yoda and Dooku, Obi-Wan made his way back to the entrance area of the cavern to keep a look-out.

Just as he reached the better lit area of the opening, the battle between Master Yoda and his opponent ended with a draw as Count Dooku brought a section of the cavern down, nearly crushing the Knight and apprentice still lying on the floor. Yoda had to pull his attention away from Dooku in order to prevent the ceiling from collapsing completely. While Yoda was distracted, and Obi-Wan was too far away to do anything, Count Dooku boarded a ship and took off immediately.

Heaving only a slight sigh as he forced the collapsed sections of the ceiling to shift to an area where no one would be hurt by their collapse, Master Yoda turned his attention to the Jedi Padawan slowly approaching him from the entryway of the cavern. Twitching his ears in a sign that Obi-Wan had come to know meant that Yoda was surprised; the small green Master raised a gnarled green claw to gesture at him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, much explaining you have to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All hail George Lucas.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting, hopefully it won't be more than a few days before the next installment.

* * *

The trip back to Coruscant was spent with both the Jedi Knight and Padawan in bacta tanks and Obi-Wan and Master Yoda in deep conference in the Master's private chambers aboard the Jedi-owned cruiser.

"So no memory you have prior to appearing in the arena?" Master Yoda clarified.

"The last thing I remember is going on a mission with Master Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan confirmed. "I don't really remember all that much from the mission, though" he added after a moment. "It seems almost like a dream… not entirely clear or coherent in my mind."

"How far in your training were you?" Yoda questioned, leaning forward toward the younger Jedi. Both were sitting on meditation mats on the floor of the cruiser- a position Obi-Wan had become quite familiar with during his training sessions with the venerable Master.

"I am six cycles away from my 16th birthday, and the 4th year apprentice tests," Obi-Wan answered. "I was hoping to convince my Master to allow me to test at the 5th year level in the saber competition though."

"Interesting," Master Yoda hummed, leaning his chin on his ever present gimmer stick. "Interesting, indeed."

"Where is my Master?" the apprentice asked after it seemed that Master Yoda was going to make no further comment. "Is he back on Coruscant?"

"Not on Coruscant is your Master," Yoda answered after a moment.

When no further information was forthcoming, Obi-Wan decided that Master Yoda was not going to tell him anything else regarding his Master. Recognizing the futility of continuing that line of questioning, the apprentice sighed.

* * *

Something about the Jedi Temple was different. Master Yoda had asked Obi-Wan to wear his hood up, which allowed the apprentice to look around more than he would have permitted himself if others could see his face. Although the building itself appeared the same, inside and out, there seemed to be a heavier, darker atmosphere. It was almost as if a blanket of shadows had settled on the Temple.

There also seemed to be fewer Jedi in the halls and great rooms that the young apprentice passed. Although there could be some event that was drawing all of the members in residence, Obi-Wan had a feeling that that wasn't the case. There was no air of expectation that one would expect if some great event was taking place, nor was there even a hint of any happy emotion. If anything, there was a pending sense of doom, almost like the air before a great storm.

Glancing at the Jedi Master hobbling beside him, Obi-Wan was surprised to see Yoda take no notice of the strange atmosphere. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind to bring up later, the apprentice soon realized that they were heading toward the lifts that would take them to the central spire where the Council Chambers were located.

"Master, could we stop by the healing center?" the Jedi Padawan asked.

"Injured are you?" Yoda asked, stopping and studying the young man beside him.

"No, Master" Obi-Wan answered. "But I would like to visit the Knight and Padawan that were injured. I feel some sort of … connection to them."

"Visit them later we will," the small green Master agreed as he began moving toward the lifts again. "First, to the Council we must report."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed behind as Yoda called the lift. When it arrived at their floor, there were already several Jedi within. With his hood up, the apprentice could only see directly in front of him, as the fabric blocked his peripheral vision. On his way into the lift, however, Obi-Wan found his attention caught by a Mon Calamarian standing near the back.

\She looks so familiar\ he thought as he tried to place where he might know her from. \She's wearing Healer's green, so maybe I've seen her there?\

Working the puzzle over in his mind, Obi-Wan almost missed exiting on their floor and it was only when Yoda made a slight noise that he realized the green Master was already outside and waiting for him. Stepping quickly out of the lift, the apprentice hurried to the Master's side and fell into step slightly behind him as they neared the massive wooden doors that marked the entrance to the Council Chambers.

"Wait here you will," Yoda instructed. "Call for you I will when ready we are."

Taking a seat on one of the benches perched along the walls outside, Obi-Wan watched as Master Yoda passed through the doors into the inner sanctum.


	5. Chapter 5

Bant had seen many things in her time as a healer at the Jedi Temple. She'd had the privilege to see life begin when one of the Jedi Knights in residence had given birth to twin girls, and she'd seen life end too many times when returning field Knights were too injured for even the Force to heal. She'd seen horrendous injuries, and she'd seen some pretty strange cases as well. She, however, had not expected to see such an interesting case during her morning lift ride to the healing center.

Her day had begun as usual, with her alarm clock notifying her it was time to get up despite her strenuous protestations. She'd managed to crawl out of her nice warm water bed and had barely the time to fix herself a cup of caf. After that, she'd needed only to clean up and don her healer's robes and she was ready to face another day in the Jedi infirmary. Bant had left her apartment and had waited somewhat less than patiently for a lift that would take her to the healing center.

When the lift had finally arrived, she'd made her way toward the back of the lift, as the healing center was one of the lower levels in the right Jedi Temple spire. Unlike the lifts at the Senate complex, the lifts in the Temple worked in a circular fashion, with several lifts working in tandem to take riders up the central spire and then down the outside spires. Bant would have to ride all the way to the top of the central spire before the lift would begin to make its way down the right temple spire. /Typical Jedi/ Bant thought somewhat grumpily /Instead of making things nice and simple, it's more important for there to be a "cycle" and "symbolism" in everything./

Receiving a censorious look from one of the Jedi Masters already present in the lift, Bant quickly worked to school her thoughts and strengthen her shields. With her attention so focused on the Force and strengthening her mental shields, Bant quickly noticed the familiar Force presence that was just about to enter the lift. Feeling her mood brightening, Bant waited for her best friend and crèche mate, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to enter the lift. She hadn't seen as much of him lately as she would have liked, as Obi-Wan and his apprentice were much in demand in the tumultuous times the Republic now faced.

As the lift doors slid open, she found her attention caught first by the diminutive presence waiting immediately in front of the doors. Master Yoda may have been small in physical presence, but his Force presence was so strong it was difficult for even the most seasoned Jedi to not lean just a bit nearer toward such a source of pure light. Bant, however, almost immediately pulled her attention away from the Jedi Councilor looking for her friend. The small figure beside Master Yoda was not what she was expecting.

Despite her surprise, the brief glimpse of his face within the cloak as the boy entered the lift was enough to tell her that this was, indeed, Obi-Wan Kenobi. /Oh, Obi-Wan, what have you got yourself into this time/ she wondered as she studied the figure beside Master Yoda. After his many adventures with his former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, Bant was not shocked to think that her friend has somehow managed to find himself victim of some sort of age-reversal mechanism.

The Jedi Master who had given her such a dirty look before was between her and the new arrivals, otherwise she would have asked the Knight herself what exactly he'd managed to fall foul of this time. \I guess I'll find out soon enough when we get to the healing center/ the Mon Calamari healer thought. Assuming that Obi-Wan was headed in for a medical evaluation, Bant was surprised when Master Yoda and her friend instead exited at the top of the central spire on the Council level. \I guess I'll have to wait and ask later\ she thought as she tried to sneak one last peek at her friend before the doors slid close.

* * *

Obi-Wan found himself quickly becoming bored. Although he had attended many Council sessions with his Master, he'd rarely been left to sit by himself out in the hallway. Again, the apprentice found himself wondering where his Master was, and why he hadn't been taken to him immediately. /Maybe Qui-Gon is on some kind of secret mission/ he wondered. It was uncommon for the Master-Padawan team to be split up, but it had happened a few times earlier in Obi-Wan's apprenticeship. The past two years, however, Obi-Wan had constantly been at Master Jinn's side.

Tired of sitting on the bench, Obi-Wan stood up and made his way toward the plexi-glass window that separated the Council anteroom from the teaming flow of air-traffic just outside. Although the apprentice had been born on a planet other than Coruscant, he had no memories of anything other than this giant world-wide city. It was with surprise, then, that Obi-Wan realized that the traffic patterns that were so familiar to him were somehow different and strange. It was almost as if a new level of frenzy had entered into the equation, and the air car drivers seemed to become angrier quicker and less likely to make allowances. Even as he watched, the apprentice saw two near collisions and one minor accident. While traffic on Coruscant was always bad, he'd never seen such aggression and rage before.

Deeply bothered by yet another indication that something was very wrong, Obi-Wan turned away from the window and instead focused his attention on the Council room doors. These at least were familiar and unchanged. It was with some level of comfort that he realized these doors had stood for hundreds of years, and would most likely stand for hundreds more. /Something may have changed here, but at least the Temple itself will always remain/.

* * *

Entering the healing center, Bant found herself immediately swept up in a case Master Healer Ravenna was working on. The Jedi teams sent to Geonosis were returning and several of the Knights, Masters and Padawans had been severely injured. Ravenna and Bant had developed a nearly symbiotic working style during the younger Jedi's apprenticeship and the two still worked together frequently. With her mind fully caught up in trying to save the life of a Padawan who couldn't have been much past his 18th year, Bant quickly forgot the mystery that had so grabbed her attention on the lift this morning.

It was only much later, after assisting her former Master with three separate surgeries that had taken nearly the entire day that Bant again began to wonder what exactly had happened to her friend. Although exhausted, she decided to pay a quick visit to Obi-Wan before she retired back to her apartment for a night's rest. Quickly pulling up his record, Bant was surprised to see that Obi-Wan and Anakin had been placed in a room together. /I didn't see Anakin with Obi-Wan. Hopefully he wasn't de-aged as much as his Master was or I guess he could have been carried in Master Yoda's pocket/. Somewhat punch drunk from exhaustion, Bant found herself giggling at the thought of just what – components- Anakin might have been reduced to had he and Obi-Wan been de-aged the same amount of time.

Still laughing slightly in the strange gurgling way of her species, Bant made her way to the rooms that had been designated for her friend and his apprentice.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoda was used to garnering exasperated looks from his fellow Council members. He was even used to the occasional expressions of complete confusion. The looks he was getting now, however, were something to be reveled in. It wasn't often that one could manage to shock the entire Jedi Council into complete and utter silence. In fact, Master Windu had even had his mouth hanging open for a few seconds. It was definitely a new record for Master Yoda.

"You can't be serious," Mace Windu finally recovered. "We have to assume that the boy is a clone, especially with all that has been revealed on Kamino."

"A clone he is not," Yoda stated calmly as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his gimmer stick. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, he is. One of us, he is. A Master he needs, and suggested a good one I have."

"Perhaps we should allow for further testing before we even discuss potential Masters," Adi Gallia interjected. The beautiful Master was still recovering from wounds she had received on Geonosis, but felt well enough to attend the Council session.

"Further testing is not needed," Yoda argued. "Scanned him, I have. Doubt me, do you?"

"Even if the boy is Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you really think it wise to assign him a new Master so quickly? He might need more time to adjust," Master Windu suggested.

"And of all the potential Masters, why would you suggest…" Adi began before Yoda interrupted.

"Spoken to me the Force has," Master Yoda said in a tone of a voice the other Councilors had come to accept as the final word on any subject. "Here for a purpose is young Obi-Wan. Assigned as a Padawan to Anakin Skywalker he will be."

* * *

As the door to the room assigned to Obi-Wan Kenobi hissed open, Bant found herself hesitating slightly. While she was a fully trained healer, she still found it difficult to act as a health professional to her childhood friends – especially when it was much more fun to tease them. Suppressing the urge to laugh again, the Mon Calamarian entered the slightly darkened room. Two medical beds were set up, though both were partially surrounded by curtains, blocking her immediate view of the patients.

Although the room was set-up for two, the Temple healing center was rarely so full as to need all available beds. Instead, the rooms were usually individually assigned, unless a Master/Padawan team had specifically asked to be kept together.

Approaching the second bed which her friend usually preferred, Bant was disappointed to see that Obi-Wan had obviously returned to his normal age. The Jedi Knight, while still relatively young compared to other Jedi, was showing the signs of his difficult life, with grey hair starting to shine through the ginger brown that had so intrigued her as a youngling.

"Come to stare, or are you at least going to say hello," a slightly husky voice asked dryly as the ginger lashes flickered open to reveal the blue green eyes of her oldest friend.

"Can't I do both?" Bant inquired as she moved forward to offer a webbed hand to Obi-Wan.

"Only if you've come to spring me," Obi-Wan rejoined, as he clasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If I have one more healer poking or prodding at me, I might not be able to resist the urge to draw my 'saber."

"And that would be why I took the liberty of confiscating it, Master," came a voice from the first bed.

"And here I thought you were going to attempt to attack using both lightsabers again," Obi-Wan answered, before adding soto voice "and get your butt kicked yet again."

Pulling back the curtain on the first bed, Bant could now see both Obi-Wan and Anakin fully. Both Jedi had bacta infusions attached to them, and she could see where each had suffered some serious wounds.

"So what exactly happened to you this time?" the healer asked with the voice of one who had seen her friend come out of situations she would have otherwise deemed unbelievable.

Sharing a look that she couldn't quite interpret, Anakin obviously deferred the answer to his Master. "Geonosis," Obi-Wan answered succinctly.

"I can see where that would have caused your burns," Bant stated, "but how exactly did you manage to get yourself de-aged? And where were you for it?" she continued as she addressed the second question to Anakin.

"De-aged?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Anakin and I were involved in the battle on Geonosis. We were injured during the hand to hand combat, and then later during a 'saber duel."

"But when you came back here, Master Yoda was leading you?" Bant asked, her higher voice betraying her confusion. "It was definitely you, and you were definitely young."

"I haven't seen Master Yoda since we left the planet, have you?" Obi-Wan asked his Padawan.

"No Master," the younger man replied as he began to twist the long, thin braid that marked his status as a Padawan. "The last time I saw him, he was getting on an airship that was going to attempt to purse Dooku."

"I think perhaps, you were confused," Obi-Wan stated as he turned his attention back to his friend with a slightly confused smile.

"Confused, she was not," a voice declared from the doorway. All three of the current occupants of the room swiveled their heads in a near tandom double-take to the unexpected view of Master Yoda perched on the shoulders of a much younger Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	7. Chapter 7

Political success was both a burden and a privilege. The ability to have a guiding hand in molding the Republic of the future was something Senator Padmé Amidala would never want to dismiss- but sometimes it would be nice to be able to just show her true feelings without worrying who might be watching. Watching the birth of the "Army of the Republic" today had nearly made her want to cry. And yet, she had instead worn the face of dignity and reserve that she had been taught since nearly birth. Even her parents had never really allowed her to just be "Padmé" instead of "Amidala- the once and future Queen."

/And that's why I love Anakin so much/ the senator thought with a sigh as she removed her burdensome gown and prepared to change into one of her much more comfortable outfits.

Anakin was definitely an open person. While he, like any person, had his secrets and hidden shames, he was also usually an open book. If he didn't like someone, or was angry about a situation, it was written clearly on his face. /And yet, somehow, he was apprenticed to one of the most successful diplomats in the Republic/ Padmé thought with a snort, "that was certainly a match made in hell."

"Did you say something, milady?" Sabé, her former handmaiden and current Senatorial aide asked as she went about hanging up the ornamental gown.

"Simply musing on another long day," Padmé replied.

"Perhaps it's time for another visit to the Jedi Temple?" Sabé questioned with a slight smile. "Anakin should have been released from the Healers by now."

"You wouldn't be suggesting such a trip in the hopes of running into a certain Jedi Master would you?" the former queen retorted as she finished releasing her hair from its torturous up do into a more relaxed style.

"Of course not, milady. I'm merely concerned about your level of stress," Sabé stated innocently as she took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her childhood friend.

When Padmé gave her a disbelieving look, she nonchalantly waved a hand in the air. "However, if we happened to run into a certain auburn haired Jedi, I wouldn't complain."

"Of course you wouldn't," Padmé smiled, now looking much more like the twenty-something she was, instead of the grave faced diplomat she had spent the entire day pretending to be. "Just as I wouldn't mind if you two happened to slip away to discuss 'important matters of state' leaving said Jedi's apprentice free for a few hours."

Flashing a mischievous smile, Sabé stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "It is getting rather late…." She began, before making her way to the bedroom door, "and we do have an early session tomorrow."

"You're right," Padmé agreed, as she too stood up. "Race you to the lift." With a final flourish of grabbing shoes and outerwear, the two young women left the senatorial apartments, giggling like the schoolgirls neither had every really been allowed to be.

* * *

Shocked silence greeted Master Yoda's entry into the small hospital room. Both Healer Bant and Knight Kenobi appeared to be in a state of shock, something Anakin had never before seen- even when his Master had stepped into the Gundark's nest so unexpectedly he had appeared completely unflappable.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, with his usual lack of tact as he took in the appearance of the Jedi apprentice supporting Master Yoda. While Anakin certainly didn't know every Jedi in the Temple personally, he was pretty certain he'd at least met all of the Padawans. The Jedi apprentices tended to be a pretty closely knit group, and though it had taken him several years, the former slave felt like he'd at last become a part of that community.

While the other apprentice looked to Master Yoda, who was now standing beside him, Anakin realized that the Padawan did look familiar to him- in a strange, distant kind of way. Almost as if he'd seen a picture of him somewhere.

"New to our Temple, he is," Master Yoda answered in the Padawan's stead. "Recently arrived he is."

"Master Yoda," Knight Kenobi began, as he had finally regained the power of speech, "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"My job to explain it is not," the diminutive Master replied, "Padawan Kenobi, your questions will answer." With that cryptic response, Yoda turned and began to hobble his way out the door. Just before the door hissed shut behind him, he spoke once more. "Your assistance I require, Healer Bant."

Sharing a look with Obi-Wan that let him know she'd want the full story later, Bant nodded to the young apprentice before stepping past him and following after the Head Councilor.

As the door closed behind her, Knight Kenobi raised the hand not attached to the Bacta infuser to his forehead, kneading the tension that was building over his eyes. After a moment, he dropped his hand back to the bed and locked eyes with the Jedi Padawan still standing at the door. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the long delay between postings. Life has been interesting, and I must admit to some misgivings about continuing this story due to an unexpected, and very unwelcome, "guest." However, I truly appreciate all of the support from the VERY welcome readers and reviewers, and decided that it was not worth giving up this story just to avoid one unpleasant individual.


	8. Chapter 8

"Master Yoda," Bant began, but then found herself unable to continue as she wasn't entirely certain what she meant to say.

"Speechless you are Healer?" Master Yoda chuckled as he led the way to one of the conveniently placed benches located in a hollow set into the wall.

"I suppose so, Master" Bant agreed. After taking a seat beside the venerable Council member, Bant brought one of her webbed hands to her face to rub lightly at her drying skin. "Are we going to have to destroy him?" she finally asked after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Destroy?" Master Yoda questioned, his large green eyes blinking in surprise.

"Well, he is a clone, isn't he?" Bant questioned softly. Then before Master Yoda could respond, she continued. "Although, even if he is a clone, he's still Obi-Wan, and I really don't think there could be a bad Obi-Wan. I mean, he sometimes doesn't have the best taste in hair styles, but really, it isn't as if he'd go to the Darkside or anything so maybe-"

"A clone he is not" Master Yoda interrupted before the Healer could babble any further. "Obi-Wan he is, but not our Obi-Wan."

"But how?" Bant asked even as she felt some of the tension leaving her upon realizing she wouldn't be asked to euthanize a cloned version of her friend.

"Mysterious the force is," Yoda replied- a reply which Bant and Obi-Wan, even at the young age of junior apprentice had determined meant that Yoda really didn't have an answer.

"Does he know about Master Jinn?" Bant and Obi-Wan had been the closest of friends since their days in the crèche, but even she didn't fully comprehend how much pain he had been in when his Master was killed on Naboo so many years ago.

"Tell him Master Kenobi will," Yoda stated with a sense of finality as his eyes shut and he settled into a meditative stance.

Sighing again at the always trying task of attempting to pry information from Master Yoda, Bant decided that she too could use a few moments of meditation, if only to disperse some frustration.

* * *

While he could clearly feel the beginning buzz of the bond in the back of his mind, Apprentice Kenobi was far more interested in the Master and Padawan pair lying side by side in the bio-beds. While the Healer had looked familiar to him, and the name was, of course, very familiar, Obi-Wan assumed that she was a relative of his crèche-mate Bant as he wasn't completely certain about the naming customs of the Mon Calamari. Bant had once mentioned she had an aunt who was a Force healer, but she had not mentioned where she was stationed.

The pair lying on the bio-beds were, however, very familiar and intriguing. The Master currently had a hand rubbing over his face, and something about the gesture was heart-wrenchingly familiar. Obi-Wan had seen Master Jinn make the very same gesture in that exact tired, yet amused fashion whenever he had managed to both exasperate and entertain his Master on one of their missions.

The Apprentice in the other bed was not familiar in form or appearance, but something about his reactions reminded Obi-Wan of himself whenever his Master was injured. Although it was ostensibly the Master's job to care for the Apprentice, Obi-Wan had always felt that that relationship went both ways. When Master Jinn was injured, Obi-Wan always took it upon himself to make sure his Master was well cared for and that he wasn't unduly bothered by visitors or meddling Council members who demanded reports before the bleeding wounds from their latest mission had even begun to cauterize.

The protective stance the Padawan was taking toward his Master made Obi-Wan somewhat uncomfortable, as he was clearly the interloper this time. At the same time, Obi-Wan felt that he and this unknown Apprentice would probably not have a problem getting along, as it was clear that they had this most important trait in common.

Just as Obi-Wan was beginning to become unnerved by the silence, the Master released a great sigh and lowered his hand. Fixing Obi-Wan with a penetrating stare he spoke. "Well, Padawan, I believe Master Yoda said you had a story to tell us."

"Master," the Apprentice in the other bed began before Obi-Wan could open his mouth, "was there something you and Sabé forgot to tell me?" A slight smirk accompanied this remark as the older Padawan turned in the bed to more fully face his Master.

"Padawan, you are not too old for me to," the Master began before a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Didn't your Master ever tell you not to gossip about a lady?" Sabé stated as she and Padmé entered the room.

"A lady?" Padawan Skywalker began before the sound of a throat clearing from the other bed stopped him.

"Yes, Padawan, a lady," the Master stated as he dipped his head in a slight bow toward the two women. "Senator Amidala, Lady Sabé, a pleasure as always."

"Master Kenobi," the darker haired woman replied with a nod, though her attention was clearly on the injured Apprentice. "I see you both managed to find your way to the Healing ward yet again." Taking in the presence of Obi-Wan, the woman seemed to falter for a moment. "And I see that we've interrupted something" she continued after a moment.

"Did you say Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan asked at nearly the same time. Although he had been taught impeccable manners by his Master, the trials of the past day had begun to wear on him and this final coincidence was simply too much.

"Obi-Wan?" the other woman asked as she took a step nearer to the bedside of the Master Jedi. "Is there something you should have told me?" she continued, echoing the joking question the Apprentice had asked but in a far more serious tone.

"You know, I've kind of always wanted to do this," the Apprentice announced loudly over the flow of questions. Sitting up in the bio-bed, the sandy-haired Padawan made the introductions he had only just managed to work out entirely for himself. "Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Senator Padmé Amidala and Lady Sabé Navarri. Padmé, Sabé, this is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. And I'm Padawan Anakin Skywalker, apprentice to Jedi Master Kenobi. Welcome to your future."


	9. Chapter 9

"Padawan, perhaps you could escort Lady Sabé and Senator Amidala to the ward's commissary for something to drink," Obi-Wan stated though his attention was fully on the youngest Padawan who was now nearly as pale as the wall he stood against.

"Master, I-" Anakin began, only to stop at a sharp look from his mentor. "Of course, Master. Ladies?" he asked as he leveraged himself up from the bio bed. Although the healers would probably have something to say about him getting up from the bed it wasn't as if he was as badly injured as his Master. In fact, other than being slammed into the cavern wall, Anakin had managed to come out of the battle mostly unscathed.

"We wish you well, Master Kenobi" Padmé stated formally as she guided her friend to follow Anakin from the room. Sabé, for her part, was still openly staring at the younger version of the man she felt so much for. Now that she knew the relationship between the two, she felt a tug toward the younger version of Obi-Wan. His stricken expression and his oh-so-young face made her want to give him a hug, or at least offer some kind of reassurance. To see such open emotion on such a familiar face was a strange, yet heady thing. Although she and Obi-Wan had been through a lot together, she couldn't remember the last time, or really, any time, when she had seen his emotions displayed so clearly.

Stepping away from Padmé's guiding hand, Sabé stepped in front of the younger apprentice and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Why don't you have a seat, Padawan," she said kindly as she gestured toward the chair beside the Master's bio-bed. Since _her_ Obi-Wan was confined to the bio-bed with a rather serious leg injury, she felt the least she could do was see to the comfort of the younger Obi-Wan before abandoning the two to what would most likely be a rather serious, and shocking, conversation for the younger.

"We'll be just down the hall if you need us," Sabé stated to both before joining Anakin and Padmé in the hall.

* * *

From her perch on the meditation couch in the hallway, Bant saw the Senator and Obi-Wan's friend enter the room, but was too far away to intercede. Since Master Yoda merely twitched an ear in the direction of the room, she decided that her intervention was unnecessary and tried to enter a light meditation again. Before she could even completely master her breathing, she heard the commotion as the two women and Padawan Skywalker left the room. Glancing once more at the calmly-meditating Councilor, Bant decided she would be better off with the other three discussing the situation rather than trying to meditate when her curiosity was so overwhelming.

"Padawan Skywalker, should you be upright?" she asked as she caught up to the three making their slow way toward the ward commissary. The Apprentice was clearly still feeling the effects of his concussion as both women had an arm wrapped around his midsection to help keep his balance.

"I think my Master had more of a need for our room at the moment than I did," Anakin admitted, straightening up under the watchful eye of the Healer. While he didn't mind having the close support of two beautiful women when it was just the three of them, he didn't like showing weakness in front of any of the Healers- even Obi-Wan's friend. It was almost like waving a red flag in front of a raging bantha and only led to longer and more invasive infirmary stays.

"Very well, Apprentice," Bant said as she watched him subtly step clear from the women, "but if you began to feel dizzy or nauseous, we are going to find another bio-bed for you to lie on."

"Yes Master Healer," Anakin intoned with only a slight sarcasm he wouldn't have dared if it was any Healer other than Bant. "I'll be sure to let you know prior to throwing up on your shoes this time."

"Throwing up on her shoes?" Sabé questioned as she took a slight step away from the Jedi Padawan. "I happen to like these shoes."

"I promise not to throw up on your shoes either," Anakin promised, "though the sooner we get somewhere I can sit down, the easier it will be to keep that promise."

"Well then, let's get moving," Padmé stated as she slipped an arm around the Padawan's waist again. It wasn't often that she and Anakin got the opportunity to touch in public, and it was almost intoxicating to be nestled up so close to him.

Recognizing the opportunity as well, Anakin slipped his arm around Padmé's shoulders and rested a little of his weight on her as they finally reached the Healing Ward's commissary and settled around one of the small tables.

"Is tea all right with everyone?" Bant asked as she remained standing while the other three sat down. At affirmations from all three, she went over to the small serving area and began to prepare a pot of the stout tea she enjoyed during her longer shifts. At this time of day, the commissary was deserted with most patients having already been served their meals, and most visitors having left for the day. It was the perfect location for all four to relax and allow their friendship to overcome the roles they all had to play in public.

* * *

"So, you're me?" Obi-Wan asked after a few moments of silence had passed. It appeared that the Master was going to allow him the opportunity to lead the conversation, which was a tactic Master Jinn had often used when Obi-Wan was feeling emotionally unbalanced.

"It would appear so Padawan," Master Kenobi answered with a slight smile. With his ginger beard and the tired and pain-filled lines around his eyes, Obi-Wan could almost pretend that this was someone other than an older version of himself. The smile, however, was as familiar as looking into a mirror.

"I'm not sure what exactly is going on," Obi-Wan admitted as he rested a hand on the side of the bio-bed. Now that the Apprentice had left, the buzzing sound of the bond in his head was much less. Giving into his curiosity, he reached out and laid his hand on the arm of the man before him. An immediate tingle ran through his hand and up his arm before the buzzing sound in his head increased painfully before settling into a much lower and less intrusive hum.

"I don't have any answers for you Padawan," the Master declared as he too winced at the first intensity of the contact. "It appears that the Force has brought you here for a reason, and it is up to us to determine what that might be," he continued as he turned his uninjured arm over and grasped the Apprentice's hand with his own. "However, I think the first thing we need to decide is what to call each other."

Squeezing the strong and 'saber-callused hand that reminded him so much of his Master's even if the hand was smaller, the Apprentice smiled. "How about we call me Ben?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Master Jinn, I assure you, your apprentice is not in danger," Dr. Je'hall stated as she served the Jedi Master a cup of tea from the recently delivered tray. "We would never have condoned anything that would put him at any risk."

Take a fortifying sip of tea, Qui-Gon Jinn took a moment to compose his thoughts. After several fruitless minutes of meditation he had not been able to trace even the briefest of connections to his apprentice. Even in the past, when Obi-Wan and he had been separated by Force-shielding, he had always been able to at least feel _something _through their bond. "I am concerned that I am unable to sense my apprentice," he finally admitted after again assuring himself that he felt nothing but honesty and concern from the Trellan.

"While the visions I was given were not totally clear, I believe that your own Council must have had their own thoughts regarding this," Dr. Je'hall answered. "They did not seem to be at all surprised when we first contacted them."

"I would appreciate the opportunity to use your comm system to make contact with them," Master Jinn declared as he considered her statement. "Hopefully they will be able and willing to provide more information now that everything has come to pass."

"Of course," the Trellan stated as she shifted slightly on the meditation mat to gesture toward where a young woman had appeared in the doorway. "However, I am afraid we have another request of you. My visions were mainly centered on your apprentice but there was another who appeared frequently." At her gesture the woman had ducked back out into the hallway, but was now entering the room along with an older, clearly pregnant woman.

"Master Jinn, I'd like to introduce you to Shmi Skywalker, most recently of the planet Tatooine."

* * *

"So, Ben, I'm guessing you are approximately at the point of your 4th year apprentice tests?" Obi-Wan questioned as he shifted up further on the bio-bed uttering a slight hiss of pain as his leg protested the movement.

"Yes Master… Kenobi," the younger Jedi answered with only a slight hesitation over the name. As he spoke he leaned forward to help adjust the pillows behind the injured Knight.

"Somehow, that just sounds awkward," Obi-Wan stated as he shook his head ruefully. "And somehow, I really think something like this would only happen to me- us."

"My Master and I do seem to end up on the more interesting missions," Ben answered with a slight smirk. "In fact, the other apprentices usually have some sort of betting pool happening regarding just what kind of trouble we'll end up in."

"I remember that," Obi-Wan smiled. "In fact, by the time I was around 20 or so, I had actually managed to convince my friends to allow me to join the pool, seeing as how even **I** couldn't predict what exactly we were going to stumble into."

"I've been trying to convince N'erak of that!" Ben exclaimed as he settled back into the chair beside the bio-bed. "But he's convinced that I must have at least some warning before things happen. He and his Master never seem to run into the kinds of things Master Jinn and I do."

"I doubt you'll find many teams that have experiences even close to what you and your Master do," the Knight answered. "Although, I will admit, Anakin and I do have some rather… interesting missions as well."

"Don't tell me that! Now when I get back I'll have to admit to Master Jinn that he was right when he claims that it's me and not him!" Ben declared, almost without thinking. Then as he paused and realized exactly how he had addressed a senior Knight, he blushed. "My apologies, Master, it's just that…"

"It's almost like talking to a friend, isn't it?" The Master Jedi finished with a soft smile. "I think that in this circumstance, we can forego a lot of the formality. In fact, maybe it would be best if you called me Obi-Wan when we are alone."

"I'm not sure that that will be any less awkward," Ben admitted. "In some ways, you feel like my Master, and in other ways you feel like a friend. And yet, in still other ways, you feel like a powerful Jedi Master that I shouldn't be addressing so familiarly."

Reaching out a hand to lie on the Padawan's knee and regretting the fact that his injuries prevented him from moving much more, Obi-Wan sighed. "I understand that this is awkward for you, and I promise, I'll do everything I can to help you get back to your time and Master; however, in the meantime, feel free to address me however is most comfortable for you. If it helps to keep formality between us at all times, then do so. If you'd rather act as though I'm some sort of relative that will work too. It's whatever is best for you, Padawan."

"Thank you," Ben answered with a slight smile. "I just hope that I can get back to my Master as soon as possible. It's not that this isn't really interesting, but"

"I understand," Obi-Wan stated simply.

* * *

"So does anyone have any idea where he came from?" Sabé asked after everyone had been served their tea.

"I saw him earlier with Master Yoda on one of the lifts," Bant offered as she added some sweetener to her tea.

"I think he was on Geonosis with us," Anakin said after a moment had passed. "I have this vague thought that he might have been there when we were battling Count Dooku. I swear I felt that same bond-ache right before Dooku managed to knock me out."

"Bond-ache?" Bant asked, her healer's instincts coming to the forefront.

"Yeah, this weird tingling sensation," the apprentice answered as he brought a hand up to rub between his eyes at the remembered sensation. "I haven't felt anything like that since I first met Obi-Wan on Tatooine."

"Does anyone else find this whole situation odd?" Padmé questioned as she poured milk into her tea. "I mean, other than the fact that there is another Obi-Wan Kenobi present," she added as she caught the looks her companions were giving her.

"What do you mean?" Sabé asked.

"Well," the Senator declared as she met the eyes of each of her companions, "the last time we were all together was the first time Anakin and Obi-Wan met."

"That's true," Anakin replied after taking a moment to consider. "Until you came here for the vote and Sabé and Cordé talked you into calling Obi-Wan and me from orbit to arrange a landing at the Jedi Temple's platform we hadn't all been on the same planet at the same time since the ceremony on Naboo."

"Yeah, last time the Senator and Sabé were here, you and Obi-Wan were out on the Outer Rim breaking up the pirate ring," Bant acknowledged. "And the time before that, I was with the Healing Corps dealing with the outbreak of the flu on Coruscant."

"It seems like every time we have arranged to meet, one or more of us has been called away on some emergency," Padmé stated. "Last time we had planned to meet, I had to return to Naboo unexpectedly due to the riots."

"But Bant wasn't with us on the ship when Anakin and Obi-Wan met," Sabé interjected after considering what her friend was saying. "I didn't even really meet her until she was on Naboo for the Knighting ceremony."

"But she was there for the moment when they became Master and Apprentice and really started to form a bond," Padmé replied. "And she was the Healer who looked over all of us when we first came to Coruscant from Tatooine."

"I didn't know you remembered that," Bant said with a slight flush.

"And she's been there for you and I ever since that attempt on my life when I was finishing up my reign as Queen when were both almost killed," Padmé continued. "In fact, it seems like all of us have come together or been brought together at times of duress and threat."

"If that's the case," Bant stated after a few moments of silence had passed as they each considered the times when they had met or unexpectedly run into one another, "then what exactly do you think is going on this time that's so extreme we need not only all of us but not one, but two, Obi-Wan Kenobis?"

* * *

A/N: Anyone up for Beta duties? This chapter took a bit as I had to keep going back and re-reading what I'd written before and trying to decide what was too much and what was okay and what was... basically an author freak-out :) I could use a second set of eyes if anyone is willing to volunteer


	11. Chapter 11

A silence followed Bant's question as the four friends considered the forces, or rather THE Force that had brought them all together.

"Call me optimistic, but maybe it's not a precursor to something bad," Sabé said after taking another sip of tea. "Maybe it's a chance for something good."

"A chance for good it is," Master Yoda agreed as he hobbled quietly into the commissary startling all but Anakin who had felt him coming. "An opportunity for more we have been given," he finished as he joined the four younger beings at the table. "Written in stone the future is not, but a strong force destiny can be. The course of a stream a tree branch can change; more is required to alter the course of a universe."

Thinking of the numbers of Jedi and clone soldiers that had been killed at Geonosis, and the rise in violence and hatred that seemed to encompass more and more worlds each day, Senator Amidala sighed. "If there is a hope for peace, then I for one plan to give all that I can and all that I am to foster it. And I could not ask for a better group of people to do so with."

"There's always hope," Anakin said as he offered his seat to Master Yoda, "but now we just have more of a chance."

"A part to play will we all have," Yoda agreed as he settled in with the three women at the table. "For now, Padawan Skywalker, your place is with your Master and young Kenobi."

"Then I guess I'll go join them," Anakin said as he offered an abbreviated bow to the group at the table in deference to his aching head. "If you'll excuse me. Senator Amidala, Lady Sabé, it was a pleasure as always. Healer Bant, I expect I'll be seeing you at Master Obi-Wan's rehabilitation sessions."

"I wouldn't miss it," Bant offered with a twinkle in her eye. "There's nothing nearly so much fun as having a license to torture your friends."

"We were planning on returning to Naboo after the Senate committee meetings," Padmé said with a slight smile, "but I believe we have nothing pressing that requires us to return immediately. Perhaps we can arrange a dinner before we have to go."

"I would enjoy that," Anakin answered before offering a final nod to the group and exiting the commissary.

* * *

As he stood and reached out to offer his hand to Shmi Skywalker, Qui-Gon nearly staggered from the level of the Force he could feel surrounding her. Or rather, centered around the child she was carrying. Recovering quickly he gently took her hand in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," she offered as Dr. Je'hall stood and directed the two to the chairs that were located along the wall. "Thank you," Shmi sighed as she lowered herself into one of the chairs. "It is getting harder and harder to rise each day- I can't imagine any graceful way of getting myself off of one of the mats."

"The visions were rather insistent that we arrange to have Shmi brought here immediately," Dr. Je'hall said as she prepared a cup of tea for her. "Her child will have an important role to play- and you will have an important role in his life."

"The Order typically makes the arrangements for Force sensitive children," Qui-Gon stated as he sat in the chair across from the two Shmi and the doctor had claimed. "But we usually wait for the children to reach the age of two or three."

"I do not believe the Jedi are usually able to make trips to the Hutt controlled planets," Shmi answered quietly. "And Anakin is meant to be a Jedi."

"You wish to have the Jedi Temple assume all responsibility for your child?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"That would be inadvisable," Dr. Je'hall interrupted before Shmi could answer. "I know it is customary for a Jedi hopeful to cut all ties to their families, but in this case I believe even your Jedi Council has agreed that some policies and customs may need to be reevaluated."

"You have spoken to the Council about this?" Qui-Gon asked slightly taken aback.

"I have not," the doctor answered calmly as she took a sip of her tea, "but the visions have been very clear, and have so far proven to be quite accurate in predicting what will come to pass. Anakin Skywalker will become a Jedi- and one unlike any other that has ever been."

* * *

"Master," Anakin greeted with a slight smile as he knocked lightly on the door frame leading into their shared medical suite.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan acknowledged with a tilt of his head. "I believe you should sit down before you fall down," he continued as he evaluated the pale undertone to his apprentice's skin.

"I'm all right Master," Anakin began, but Ben had already stood and begun to pull another chair over to the other side of the bed so he instead sat down in the offered chair with a small smile for the younger apprentice. Reaching across to his Master, Anakin placed his hand on the other man's forearm, permitting the additional contact their bond required to allow both men to assure themselves of the other's health.

"So while I'm sure everyone knows who everyone else is, allow me to offer a bit more of an introduction," Obi-Wan said once both apprentices were seated. "Anakin, this is Ben Kenobi. Ben, this is my apprentice of nearly ten standard years, Anakin Skywalker."

"It's nice to-" Anakin began as he reached out across the bed to where the younger apprentice sat. However, as his hand connected with the slightly smaller one the bond-ache that had begun to rise again as he had reentered the room flared, causing the lights in the medical suite to flicker as a bright glow surrounded all three men. The glow brightened as it quickly engulfed the room seeming to emanate from directly above the bed where all three were joined- Master to Apprentice and future-Master to future-Apprentice. The flaring colors of yellow, gold and silver grew brighter and brighter until the twining lights settled into a familiar braided pattern that almost appeared solid before fading away again until the room was once more lit by only the med-suite lights.

A moment of silence passed as all three Jedi adjusted to the lower lighting and the feeling of the bond-ache fading away entirely, replaced instead by the sweet humming of a newly settled bond. As Anakin drew his hands back cautiously from where they had been on Master Kenobi's arm and clasping Ben's hand, he took a deep breath. "Now, THAT was interesting."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews and signing up for story alerts- the notices I get via email really do help motivate my muse :)


End file.
